warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenskins
=Greenskin= Greenskins is a common collective description for the forces of the Orcs and Goblins and other biologically related races. The broadest division is between the Orcs, who are strong, brutish, and savage warriors, and the Goblins, who are smaller and weaker, but cunning and full of guile. These two related races are divided in countless barbaric tribes who fight each other nearly all the time. They only stop fighting each other to fight another foe instead, like the kingdoms of men or the realms of Dwarfs. On these rare occasions they often vanquish and destroy whole armies, plunder and burn villages, ravage the countryside, and sack, raze, or conquer large cities and fortresses. Brief History The Orcs arrived in the world at some unknown point in pre-history. The most likely explanations are that their insidious spores were either mistakenly introduced to the world by the starships of the Old Ones, or that they drifted through space and arrived in the world by their own means. Ever since, the greenskins have spread to become an ever present and belligerent enemy of the other races.[1]Origins A closer look A closer look will reveal that these two large races contain several subgroups. Most of these distinctions are of cultural nature. Orcs - The Basic Orc is the most common amogst the tribes of Greenskin. Orcs are large creatures with long arms and short legs, huge slabs of muscle move under tough green skin, and their jaws are lined with vicious fangs that jut out from their underbite. They have beady red eyes, a generally foul demeanor, and are naturally bald. Normally six feet tall, they are up to seven feet tall when stretched out of their characteristic stoop. They respect power and strength, and naturally tend towards becoming bigger and stronger as they rise through their society. While they lack the education of more advanced races, Orcs possess immense cunning and are quick learners, but rarely adopt new tactics to replace their fondness for close quarters brutality. They are usaully arms with a simple Choppa (a catch all term for any close combat weapon) and some type of armor to protect themselve. - Savage Orc are a more primitive and more brutal of the Orc tribes in that they are nearly completly naked, and instead on relying on the iron weapons and armor of their cousin they rely on savage tatoos and cruedly made weapons made of simple wood, stone, and bones. They are considered stone age primitive, even in orc standards. They populated the Badlands, and Darklands and would often aid the orc tribes into battle against other foes. They are known to ride large boars into battle. : - Black Orcs are more a powerful breed of orcs. Black Orcs were originally created by the Chaos Dwarves to use as slaves, but have since rebelled and found a place in regular Orc armies. They are even bigger, stronger and meaner than regular Orcs, and so tend towards command roles. They are not above forming their own units though. Though other Orcs tend to look down on Black Orc intelligence, Black Orcs are, if not smarter, at the very least more well-organized. They are above the petty infighting (called Animosity in-game) that happens in most tribes and settle their differences with other Greenskins with orderly head-butting contests. Being the largest of Orcs and having an air of authority, Black Orcs confiscate large amounts of the heaviest armour from the camp and march to battle carrying a variety of weapons. Goblins : Goblins are the much smaller cousin of the Orc. They are known to be Mischevious, sneaky, cowardly,small but clever creatures of the Old World. They are often bullied by thier larger cousin and often used as servants, slaves, cannon fodder, and even food if food is in short supply. : - The Common goblin are like the common orc and are the most numerous of the tribes. Hardly brave and effective warriors, they rely on huge numbers to overwhem their foes, using small spears, bows, and even using a creature called a Squig to aid them in killing larger or stronger enemies. Much shorter then thier larger counsin they can often be bullied and become servants for them in thier tribe, but they also often like to play with their larger cousing since their dull-witted brain is often toyed with between some goblins. : : : - Squig Herders are a unique Goblin individual who has been able to tame and ride a Squig into battle. Most Goblins die before being able to tame one but the few that does have a higher status in thier tribe. Some tribes like the Red Eye Goblin tribe value the squig as food or pet, and even weapons : : - A Goblin Shaman are the few individuals who are able to use the power of the Waagh! Magic to thier binding creating powerful spells and enchantments to aid or smite thier allies or foes. They usaully wear robes covered with many iconic symbols of thier two orc gods Gork and Mork ( ones is brutally cunning the other being cunningly brutal ) and decorative staffs to battle. They are the counterpart of a wizard of the armies such as the Empire. Orcs are also known to have the same abilites of a shaman. : - Forest Goblins are goblins who lived mainly on the forested regions of land. There are common in nearly every since forested area in the old world such as the Empire, Kislev, Brettonia, and the Border Princes. : : - Night Goblins are a species of subterranian goblins who live in the deep undergrounds of caverns. They hate the light of any source and would barely leave out of their homes during the day. The most famous of the Night Goblins are the Red Eye Tribe, who lives in the caverns of Gunbad Tunnels. There are known to wear very dark or black clothing. : : - Gnoblars, and the rarer Boglars, are an offshoot of the Goblin species and share that race's diminutive size, as well as its cruel and vindictive nature. They also share the Goblin's capacity for, or rather, lack of, valor. They are cowards by nature who only fight in large numbers or when otherwise assured of victory. Gnoblars, small goblin-kin, are often bullied by Ogre bulls into being cannon fodder and, sometimes, ammunition for leadbelchers. The most noticably difference is there more wider fatter nose and their bluish-green color. : - Snotlings are the smallest of the green-skinned races. They are not very intelligent, and left to their own devices they spend their days scavenging in the rubbish heaps in Greenskin camps, stealing any scraps of food or small trinkets they can get their hands on. They have the temprament of extremely enthusiastic and uncontrollable puppies, and their larger Orc and Goblin cousins usually try to capture them and train them to do tricks or basic jobs for them like fetching and carrying, but they are little use for any real work. Almost all Greenskin tribes like to keep a small swarm of Snotlings with them. Even if they're not much good in a fight, they can come in useful as a light snack. Society Orcs and Goblins live in countless barbaric tribes. There are some tribes which include only Goblins or only Orcs, but the majority include both. In these mixed tribes the Orcs will always dominate the smaller and weaker Goblins. Goblin tribes don't have any Orcs at all, as any self-respecting Orc will quickly become the tribe's Boss. Almost all Orcs are huge, brutal creatures. On average they stand taller than a man, and are stronger and tougher. They are vicious and brutal, with an abundance of brute force and very little brain power. An Orc loves nothing more than a good fight, even against other Orcs. Goblins are a lot smaller and weaker than Orcs. However they are quite cunning and smart, and love nothing more than to trick and trade with their slow-witted relatives. On the whole they are a rather cowardly lot, and prefer to attack with a huge advantage of numbers and, if possible, from a safe distance. As a result they are average archers but rather poor fighters. The leadership of the tribe nearly always belongs to the largest and strongest individual who will impose his rule by any mean necessary. Rivals are defeated in savage fights and most fights are not meant to be fair at all. If an Orc Boss is weakened or wounded his rule will quickly be challenged by an ambitious Big 'Un. The Big 'Un's are elite warriors and are his lieutenants. They usually lead smaller warbands or form their own elite warband and a wise Boss will always watch his Big Un's closely. Nearly all tribes also have shamans; gifted individuals who are able to employ Waaagh! magic. There are Orc Shamans and Goblin Shamans; only the Black Orcs don't have shamans. The shamans are always regarded with respect and fear. Most of them are quite content to be feared advisors of the tribal leader, second only to the Boss himself, while some rare ambitious shamans manage to usurp this position. Famous Warbosses Gorbad Ironclaw Gorbad Ironclaw, atop his vicious boar Gnarla, was the mightiest Warlord that ever lived (in the warhammer fantasy universe). Gorbad Ironclaw and his tribe, the Ironclaw Orcs, absorbed the Broken Tooth tribe along with the local Goblin and Night Goblin tribes, to create a massive force of Greenskin warriors. The tribe marched through Black Fire Pass to attack the Empire under the Emperor Sigismund. Gorbad's army conquers the territories of Solland and Wissenland, but Gorbad himself was wounded in the fighting. At the fortress of Altdorf, the Waaagh! was kept at bay outside the city walls. Gorbad unleashed Wyverns upon the city, who threw the defenders into disarray but were ultimately repelled without achieving their main objective, which was to destroy the city gates. Eventually, the lack of progress and Gorbad's injury took their toll on morale, and the army disintergrated. The remnants of Gorbad's tribe were ambushed and defeated on their way home by a Dwarf army under the King of Karaz-a-Karak. It is not known if Gorbad survived the encounter. Azhag the Slaughterer An already powerful warlord who ruled over a great many tribes in the Badlands, Azhag's tale truly began after he unearthed an ancient magic crown in the ruined city of Todtheim. But this was no simple trinket: this was the Crown of Sorcery, an ancient artifact of the Great Necromancer, Nagash, and the ancient Liche's insidious spirit still clung to the artifact. When Azhag put the crown on, Nagash's spirit began to dominate the Orc's crude, uncomplicated psyche, and from then on, Azhag's primal power was combined with Nagash's tactical genius and arcane fury.The power of the Crown allowed Azhag to destroy the rival Warbosses and ensure the loyalty of his followers. Prior to battle, Azhag would lay out his plan of attack, speaking in a decidedly un-Orcy voice heavy with the weight of centuries, then bellow at his ladz to get moving. However, Azhag's continued victories ensured the support of his greenskin followers: they didn't care that he 'talked funny', only that he showed them 'where da fighting wuz!'Armed with Nagash's tactical skill and sorcerous might, which granted Azhag impressive magical skill, and mounted on the back of his pet wyvern Skullmuncha, Azhag's uncannily organised and tactically skilled WAAAGH! invaded the Empire, laying waste to the eastern province of Ostland. They ravaged the province for many long months before Azhag's force was finally defeated at the Battle of Osterwald. In the ferocious fighting, Werner von Kriegstadt, Grand Master of the Knights Panther, killed Azhag in single combat and recovered the Crown of Sorcery. Without his tactical mind and force of will to lead them, the Orcs that had followed Azhag fled into the forests and hills of Ostland. As for the Crown of Sorcery, after much debate between those who wanted it preserved and studied, and those who wanted it destroyed so its evil could pose no more threat, the Grand Theogonist took it back to Altdorf and sealed it in the Imperial Vaults, where it would remain for all eternity. Grimgor Ironhide Grimgor Ironhide is the most violent Black Orc Warboss ever to exist. He leads tribes of vicious Orcs to lay waste all across the Old World. His personal bodyguard of Black Orcs are known as "Da Immortulz" and they are almost as dangerous as him. Grimgor is a fearsome fighter who can inflict enormous casualties upon opposing units. He "rests" by going into the tunnels of Red Eye Mountain (the Former Dwarf hold of Karak Ungor)that is held by Night Goblin allies. Here he slaughters vast numbers of Skaven, who are constantly trying to take the keep from the Greenskins. Unknown to Grimgor he has often got close to the Skaven area known as "Hell Pit", where the Skaven carry out their twisted experiments. Grimgor leaves the tunnels when he becomes bored with killing Skaven, but invariably returns for another "rest" when the urge to explore and kill reasserts itself.Grimgor's fighting skill is such that he has been fought to a standstill only once - by the Champion of Chaos Crom the Conqueror. This is partly explained by the mauling of Grimgor's army on that occasion and the fleeing of the survivors, which left Grimgor alone on the field of battle. Waaagh! magic Waaagh! magic, unlike all other forms, does not come from the Winds of Magic. Rather it seems to originate from the Greenskins themselves and then channelled by shamans. Its potency increases as the Orcs and Goblins get excited, especially during a battle. In extreme cases a shaman will be unable to contain it and his brain will, quite literally, explode. Orc and Goblin forces The Orc and Goblin army list is made up of a wide variety of species, including, as the name suggest s, Orcs and Goblins, as well as Trolls, Giants, Snotlings and various pieces of basic artillery. Trolls and Giants often appear in large Greenskin armies, as even the dimmest Orc realises the value of something "'Uge and 'itty'". Category:G Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies